Vicio
by Beky Ishtar
Summary: "Porque podría haber tenido cualquier otro vicio, el tabaco, el alcohol, los videojuegos, las mujeres, cualquiera. Pero el destino ha querido ser caprichoso, reírse un rato de él y hacer que terminara total y perdidamente enamorado de su mejor amigo, el vicio prohibido por excelencia."


**Disclaimer: **Y una vez más, Inazuma Eleven ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La verdad es que con tener a Genda y Sakuma me conformaría, no es mucho pedir, ¿no? Tampoco es como si les hicieran mucho caso~...

**Advertencias: **Ortografía, posible Ooc, y ,aunque no es necesario, tengo mi headcanon de estos dos personajes en mi perfil, si le echáis un vistazo antes de leer el fic estaría guay ^^

* * *

Genda tiene quince años cuando le ofrecen el primer cigarrillo. Un día cualquiera, mientras escuchan _Wonderwall_ de Oasis en el pequeño altavoz azul – bautizado como Ao – que le había regalado a Sakuma por su cumpleaños. Sentados en el patio del instituto, él cantando bajito a la vez que Liam Gallagher y el moreno estudiando para el examen que tenían en dos días. Se les acercaron sus compañeros de clase, con una cajetilla de tabaco en el bolsillo, creyéndose de lo más mayores por fumar.

Y Genda no tiene más remedio que aguantarse la risa cuando le ofrecen uno a cada uno, totalmente nerviosos, mirando a cada lado como si les fueran a pasar _caballo _en vez un simple cigarrillo que se podía comprar en cualquier estanco. Están en _esa edad_ piensa. En esa edad en la que todo es rebeldía y gilipolleces. Hormonas revolucionadas, enfrentar a cualquiera que se te ponga por delante, romper las normas, _volar. _Tiene casi dos años más que sus compañeros, él ya pasó esa etapa de _tío vamos a hacer algo prohibido para ser lo más malo que existe. _Lo siguiente será beber en la calle y alardear de ello al día siguiente.

Y después tirarse a cualquier chica en los vestuarios y contarlo a todos sus compañeros con pelos y señales, sin dejarse ni un detalle. Y al día siguiente ni se acordarán del nombre de la chica.

_Típico._

Amablemente les dice que pasa, argumentado que es deportista, tiene que estar en las mejores condiciones físicas posibles y el tabaco no le haría nada bien, _excusas, excusas_. Se ríen un rato de él, de la música que escuchan, _¿Qué coño es esto, tío? No se entiende una mierda _y entonces invitan a Sakuma a probar el tabaco. Con total indiferencia y sin levantar la mirada de los apuntes contesta que no le interesa y añade_ no me extraña que no entiendas una mierda, cantan en inglés, un idioma demasiado complicado para alguien como tú_.

Y si ninguno de esos _críos_ se han lanzado a por Sakuma, a darle la paliza de su vida y a enseñarle que ocurre cuando se meten con ellos es porque Genda les amenaza con la mirada, esa mirada animal, salvaje, _peligrosa_ que los ha dejado helados, y si añade los puños cerrados, la vena bien marcada en el cuello y la expresión amenazante, casi psicótica, que juega en su rostro, es solo para dejarles claro que se larguen de allí y que como se les ocurra tocar al moreno pasarán los siguientes meses en la cama de un hospital.

Liam afirma que no cree que nadie sienta lo mismo por _ti_ que lo que siente él ahora y Genda no podría sentirse más identificado. Porque Sakuma sigue estudiando, ignorando lo que acaba de ocurrir. Ignorando que todo lo que hace Genda por él nadie va a hacerlo nunca. Al menos no como él lo hace. Vigilarle de cerca, cuidar que no se meta en ningún lío, dejar claro que todo aquel que le toque tendrá que vérselas con él.

_Marcarlo como suyo._

—Les has mentido.

El castaño le mira curioso, con una ceja enarcada y la cabeza ladeada.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Les has dicho que no fumas porque eres deportista y eso podría perjudicarte. Pero todos los fines de semana te vas de fiesta a emborracharte —mordisquea el bolígrafo, todavía mirando a los apuntes. —Que yo sepa el alcohol es tan perjudicial que el tabaco en el mundo del deporte.

No puede evitar esbozar una pícara sonrisa. Sakuma le reprocha a menudo los malos hábitos que está _adquiriendo _con las bebidas alcohólicas. Tampoco es como si bebiera mucho. Solo un par de copas los fines de semana. Bueno, el paga por dos copas, después si le invitan a chupitos o le regalan _litronas_ de cerveza – como aquel italiano de hacía un par de semanas, le preguntó dónde podía conseguir alcohol, Genda se lo indicó y el chaval regresó con dos botellas de cerveza, una para él y otra para el castaño – no tenía la culpa. No podía rechazar una invitación así, eso sería una falta de respeto y a Genda le han enseñado buenos modales en casa.

—No es para tanto —y en verdad no lo es. Nunca se ha pasado tanto como para no recordar lo que había hecho y no había vomitado ni una sola vez, _por ahora._ Sabe beber, aunque apenas comenzara hace menos de un año, culpa de las malas compañías, _por supuesto. _Pero de verdad, Sakuma exagera. Si bebe es porque le gusta el sabor, no porque quiera sentirse _mayor_ como los compañeros de su clase. Y eso es algo que al moreno le cuesta trabajo entender. —Deberías ver a los otros, esos sí que se pillan unas cogorzas que no conocen.

—Los otros me dan igual y lo sabes —por primera vez le mira, sin reproche, ni acusándole de nada. Solo le mira, sincero, no hay ironía ni sarcasmo. _Solo me importas tú _parece decir y Genda se queda sin respiración. _Por mí como si los demás se tiran desde la torre de Tokio, porque eres tú el que me preocupas, gilipollas _le siente decir a través de su dura mirada y más allá de tomar un poco de aire y temblar como un completo imbécil, Genda no sabe qué hacer. — ¿Por qué no querías probar el tabaco?

—No sé, no me _apasiona _fumar —se encoje de hombros, indiferente —No creo que me guste el sabor ni disfrute de ello —para un momento, reflexiona y añade: —aunque la _maría_ no me importaría probarla…en un futuro…lejano, claro.

Sakuma le mira sorprendido por la _confesión ¿…qué coño? _Le interroga con la mirada, negándose a creerle porque, joder, _eso es muy ilegal. _Demasiado ilegal para Genda, hijo de uno de los empresarios más reconocidos de Japón, jugador estrella del mejor equipo de futbol del país y descendiente de una de las mejores familias de la _aristocracia_. No quiere ni imaginarse el escándalo que se ocasionaría si llegara a salir a la luz que el primogénito de su familia fuma marihuana en sus tiempos libres.

_Jo-der._

Aún recuerda la que se armó en el apartamento de su vecino cuando la policía entró a la fuerza y encontró en el armario tres plantas de _hierba_ y otra poca en bolsitas individuales listas para vender.

—Sí, tú pruébala, veremos lo poco que tardas en volverte más imbécil de lo que ya eres.

Genda vuelve a reírse, bajito, dulce. Ver a Sakuma haciendo de _amigo protector de sustancias nocivas _es lo más gracioso que hay en el mundo. Porque el moreno no le aconseja diciéndole los graves efectos que puede traerle el _modo de vida_ al que está empezando a acostumbrarse. Tan solo le mal mira y le dice _haz lo que te salga de la polla, si luego acabas en el hospital no esperes que vaya a verte._

Pero al final terminaría por ir, ambos lo saben. Iría al hospital solo para restregarle en el cara el tan odiado _te lo dije_ y después se quedaría con él hasta la noche y al despedirse susurraría _no vuelvas a hacerlo, gilipollas. Más te vale no volver a hacerlo._

Y Genda no tendría más remedio que morderse la lengua, sonreír y asegurarle que esta era la primera y la última vez que pasaba algo como aquello. Porque si se emborracha, si bebe todos fines de semana mientras baila con chicas mayores que él y se magrea con ellas al compás de la música es para olvidarse que, en el fondo, con quien le gustaría estar allí, bailando y besándose hasta dejarse los labios rojos e hinchados, es con Sakuma.

Suspira. Al final todo se resume a Sakuma y a _ten cuidado con lo que haces delante de él, que no se entere, que no se entere, por favor que no se entere nunca. _

— ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué no has querido probarlo?

Le mira de nuevo y todo su mundo se tambalea. Cuando le mira así, con la media sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, sus latidos se detienen por un momento para después bombear sangre con mayor fuerza y rapidez, acelera su respiración y hace todo lo posible por no sonreír como un idiota enamorado. _Difícil, cada vez es más difícil. _

—Fácil, porque si empiezo a fumar sé que terminaría enganchándome y no me da la gana.

Parpadea un par de veces y la sorpresa es más que evidente en su rostro. Al principio cree que está de broma, porque…bueno, porque sí. Porque lo ha dicho con tanta seguridad que cuesta creer que hable en serio. Pero no hay risas, ni _es broma, tonto_, ni nada por el estilo. Solo Sakuma, serio, _molesto_, con la leve sonrisa sarcástica surcando sus labios.

— ¿Me estás vacilando? —tiene que preguntarlo, simplemente tiene que preguntarlo.

—No, es en serio. Sabiendo como soy, si empiezo a fumar nunca pararía. Y es un vicio demasiado caro —lo último lo dice mientras vuelve la mirada a sus limpios y ordenados apuntes de biología. Bueno, _limpios. _Si no fuera por los dibujos que hay en el margen de las páginas serían los apuntes que todo el mundo quisiera tener para estudiar. Pero Genda se aburre en clase y se dedica a pintar en sus hojas cerditos con ojos adorables y las guitarras eléctricas más conocidas en el mundo del _Heavy Metal. Imbécil._

Y en verdad al castaño le hace gracia que el menor solo argumente que no quiere empezar a fumar porque el tabaco es demasiado caro. Sakuma y su obsesión con el dinero. Niega un par de veces y, despacio, se hecha un poco hacia delante, clavando el codo en la rodilla y recarga la cabeza en la palma de su mano. Esboza una sonrisa _lasciva_, una de esas que son todo malas intenciones e insinuaciones. Muchas insinuaciones.

—Con la de _vicios _gratis que hay por ahí…y mucho más placenteros~… ¿no crees?

Juega con él, intenta seducirle como hace con las chicas que conoce en los bares los fines de semana. Presionarle un poco para que se dé cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones para con él. Jugar con fuego sin miedo a quemarse, comprobar hasta donde le deja _llegar_ si decide _lanzarse._

En respuesta, Sakuma le mira de reojo, sin levantar del todo la mirada de los apuntes, desconfiado, sin saber muy bien que responderle. Porque cuando Genda le suelta _esos_ comentarios no sabe qué hacer. No los comprende, si van con doble sentido él no lo pilla y solo por si acaso – porque de verdad no se fía del todo de él – le mira desconfiado y le pregunta, con dudas, muchas dudas que no sabe si algún día serán resueltas.

—… ¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

Y Genda tiene ganas de palmearse la frente, agarrar a Sakuma del cuello de la camiseta y besarle, sin delicadeza ni cuidado. Un beso fuerte, _apasionado_, nada romántico. De esos que te dejan sin respiración pero no puedes _parar. _ Con mucha saliva de por medio, mordiscos, la lengua explorando su boca y con la rodilla entre sus piernas. Y cuando le suelte susurrarle al oído, _a esto es a la que me refiero. _

—A la música descargada de internet, ¿de qué iba a hablar si no?

Y es que Genda, en el fondo, aun siendo el hijo de una familia muy adinerada, aun estando _forrado _y poder permitirse todo aquello que desee hay algo que por ahora no puede tener, por mucho que lo desee y sueñe con ello todas las noches, con _Wonderwall _retumbando en sus oídos y la melancólica sonrisa surcando sus labios. Porque podría haber tenido cualquier otro vicio, el tabaco, el alcohol, los videojuegos, las mujeres, _cualquiera. _Pero el destino ha querido ser caprichoso, reírse un rato de él y hacer que terminara total y perdidamente enamorado de su mejor amigo, _el vicio prohibido _por excelencia.

Disimula una triste sonrisa.

De verdad que esa situación es un asco, un completo asco. Pero Genda no piensa achantarse, ni deprimirse, ni llorar por las esquinas por lo que está ocurriendo. Va a levantar la cabeza, seguir adelante y entonces _enamorarle_. Sin prisas ni presiones, todo a su tiempo, pasito a pasito para no espantarle.

_Te quiero._

—Eres un idiota.

Porque es bien sabido que todo vicio sabe mejor si está _prohibido. _

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Ñaaa~ y aquí otro fic de este par :3 Muy pocas veces he escrito sobre ellos cuando no _están _juntos y la verdad es que me ha gustado bastante. Prácticamente se escribió solo XD Lo que más me preocupaba era que Genda fuera demasiado pequeño como para empezar a beber y a fumar...no se, al menos en mi país se suele empezar a esa edad. Y como no sabemos exactamente la edad que tienen en Inazuma~...pero bueno, en este fic Genda tiene 15 y Sakuma...casi 14, he dicho XDD

Comenté en mi anterior fic de este par que estaba escribiendo uno nuevo de cuando no estaban juntos...bueno pues no es este XDD El otro está en proceso, creo que va a ser bastante largo y me está costando un poquillo. Espero que pronto pueda ver la luuz :(

La verdad es que la mayor complicación que tuve a la hora de escribir este fic fue la música xD En un principio quería que escucharan _Vicio, _de Reincidentes o algo de Los de marras. Pero al ser grupos españoles...no se, tal vez quedaba raro que unos japonés escucharan música española xD A ver, yo personalmente escucho todo tipo de música en cualquier idioma, pero no se...solo no lo veía. Podría haber escogido otra banda que tocara los mismos temas que Reincidentes pero que cantaran en inglés, pero al final me decanté por algo más..._ñoño_, con más sentimiento y creo que no pude hacer mejor elección que_ Wonderwall_ ^^

En fin, mejor me callo o terminarán siendo más notas que fic xD. Si os ha gustado, tenéis alguna crítica, idea, o queréis que os haga un fic de este par, dejar un review :) Son gratis, no cuestan nada y animan mucho a continuar escribiendo, ¿va? :3

Ale, venga, hasta luego :P


End file.
